


i just wanted some lemons

by domokunrainbowkinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Exorcists, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Summoning, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, my boy just wanted some lemons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: yuuri just wanted some lemons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> throws shit on a word doc, closes eyes, hits post

All Yuuri wanted were some lemons.

He was making lemon meringue pie, and when he was about to add in the lemon juice and zest, he’d discovered that he totally forgot to buy lemons on his grocery run earlier today. Now it was 2am, he was in the middle of making a pie, he had no lemons, and every single grocery store within the vicinity were closed.

 _Fuck_ , he thought to himself, staring at the bowl of filling he was in the process of making. He _could_ just abandon his pie, but mama didn’t raise no quitter, he _had_ to finish making this. The other option was working on the term paper that was due in two days, and he’d rather make a lemon meringue pie without the lemon than write _that_ piece of monstrosity. But he couldn’t just make a lemon meringue pie without the most important ingredient!

 _What to do, what to do_ , he though to himself in sleep-deprived stupor, stumbling around his apartment, because maybe there might be lemons hiding in his apartment? Maybe he bought a bunch of them before and just hid them around his apartment in case he needed them in the future.

But he scraped through every corner of his apartment and found absolutely no sign of the yellow citrus fruit. He _did_ , however, stumble upon a black book with a pentagram on it. He flipped through it curiously, and literally the first page had the words “How to Summon a Lemon”.  It was written in cursive though, and the “l” was written really weirdly, almost like a “d”. But Yuuri didn’t care; he may finally be able to get his hands on some lemons.

The proper materials were surprisingly simple, and he had all of them with him. He spread them out, drew the proper sigil, then placed a drop of blood in the middle and uttered out the incantation that was written on the instructions.

Because it was 2am, Yuuri was too tired and dead inside to question why his room filled with a dark, sinister red glow emanating from the summoning circle he’d put together, or why the voices of the damned were wailing at Yuuri. He’d figured that maybe this was how all lemon summonings proceeded, but he was concerned that he’ll wake up his neighbours.

“Hey guys, can you please quiet down the wailing?” he asked, and the voices died down a slight degree.

After almost way too long of a time to summon a lemon from hell, the voices died down and the red light dimmed slowly. Yuuri expected to see a lemon, but the silhouette behind the clearing smoke told Yuuri it was definitely _not_ a lemon he summoned.

It looked like a person.

That snapped Yuuri awake because _holy fuck did he just summon a demon from hell?_

He quickly looked at the instructions on the summoning book again, and realized that it really _was_ a “d”, not an “l” that was written in the title.

They were instructions for summoning a _demon_.

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_ , Yuuri thought to himself as he scrambled to think of how he could get rid of a godddamn demon in his apartment when the smoke finally cleared, revealing the demon he’d summoned carelessly.

He started to have serious second thoughts about getting rid of the demon because _damn_.

The demon looked just like a man, except he had two horns protruding from his forehead and he was infinitely more beautiful, with glowing silver hair and piercing blue eyes, his mouth quirked into a seductive smile. He also wasn’t wearing any clothing, kneeling completely naked in the middle of Yuuri’s apartment, his body looking like something out of Michelangelo’s wildest wet dreams. Were they real? Was Yuuri hallucinating? He wanted to bury himself in those muscles.

Then the demon rose to his feet and Yuuri’s mouth went dry because not only did he have muscles that made all the old masters cry tears of joy, he also had a very, _very,_ impressive package. He started to get obscene thoughts, of having _that_ in him, sucking on it, filling him to the brim…

“Hello human,” the demon drawled, and Yuuri almost came instantly at the smooth voice, like pure sensuality caressing his ears. “You must be lonely, summoning me here tonight.”

“Huuuuuh,” Yuuri’s mouth was hanging open, his body frozen at the sight before him, and before he knew it, the demon was only inches from his face. He raised a hand and cupped Yuuri’s chin, and his attention was hyperfocused on the points where those fingers touched his skin.

He wanted those fingers on more of him, on _all_ of him.

“What do you wish for?” the demon whispered, leaning even closer, and Yuuri’s mouth started watering at the sight of those soft, full lips so close to him. “What are your heart’s deepest desires?

“I can give them to you,” he continued, and the fingers slipped down Yuuri’s chin, sliding down his neck, teasing at the collar of his shirt, all pure sensuality. Yuuri swallowed hard, his heart beating painfully hard in his chest, his entire body uncomfortably hot, the front of his pants becoming increasingly tight.

Then the demon leaned even more forward, his lips brushing against Yuuri’s ears as he whispered:

“I can give you _everything_ , if you would give me your soul.”

It was like a bucket of cold water splashed over Yuuri, just that one demand alone was enough to break the spell the demon had over him. He scrambled away from the demon, because _that’s right Yuuri summoned a fucking demon by accident_ , and what do demons always want? Souls.

Yuuri isn’t even sure if he had a soul ever since university slowly sucked it away, but he could never be too careful.

“O-okay, wait just a second here,” he stuttered out, and the demon frowned in confusion. “I-it was an a-accident.”

“Accident?” the demon asked, tilting his head in question. “No one ever summons me by accident.”

“W-well the book was written in cursive,” Yuuri began, “I thought it said ‘how to summon a lemon’ because I was making lemon meringue pie, you see? And I just needed some lemons but all the stores were closed so I tried to summon a lemon from this book but it actually said ‘ _demon’_ and this is all just one big misunderstanding – “

“All you wanted were lemons?” the demon interrupted, clearly realizing the ridiculousness of the situation that Yuuri was also quickly realizing as well, after explaining it in a jumble. “I could give you some lemons in exchange for your soul.”

“I don’t want to give you my soul!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I don’t even want the lemons anymore! I just want you to leave, this was all just one big misunderstanding.”

“Y-you want me to leave?” the demon asked, and was Yuuri imagining it, or did the demons seemed _hurt_ by the statement?

“I-I mean, it’s not good to have a demon here for long, right?”

“But you summoned me. I can’t leave until you ask something from me.”

“So do I _have_ to give you my soul?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, that’s how the exchange works,” the demon replied, and Yuuri’s body broke out into a cold sweat. So the demon can’t leave until Yuuri asks something from him, and Yuuri has to give the demon his soul.

“W-what if I just never asked you for anything?”

“Then I’ll have to stay here,” the demon replied, his eyes narrowing, “following you around everywhere.”

Yuuri gulped. He didn’t like this option, but at the moment, it seemed like the best one so far.

“Well, I guess we can’t help it,” he sighed in defeat, “I’m sorry, but I’m not going to ask you for anything.”

“Are you sure?” the demon asked, and it was the same feeling from before, the deep, rumbling voice rolling over him in waves, coaxing him into a dream-like haze. “I could give you immense pleasure, if only you would ask.”

_Immense pleasure...from those muscles…and that –_

_WAIT, he’s a demon!_

“No!” Yuuri yelled, shaking himself awake. He straightened up, looking the demon squarely in the face, refusing to be tempted.

“No, I refuse to ask you for anything, and I refuse to give you my soul.”

The demon’s eyes widened in surprise, and then suddenly, he _laughed_.

“You’re an interesting one,” he remarked, his smile unlike the seductive one he wore before. “No human has ever said that to me.”

“Well, first time for everything,” Yuuri mumbled. The demon regarded Yuuri with curious eyes, the formerly sensual aura gone from his body.

“What’s your name?” the demon asked.

“Yuuri.”

“Yuuri…” he repeated, and somehow his name sounded better rolling off the demon’s tongue. “That’s a nice name.”

“What about you? Do…you have a name?” Yuuri asked. The demon looked at Yuuri with surprise again, his mouth open slightly.

“I-I do,” he whispered. “No human’s ever asked me that either.”

Yuuri could think of a few good reasons why, but at the moment, he was shocked by how…solemn the demon looked.

“It’s Victor,” the demon responded, the name being said like an old burden.

“Victor…” Yuuri mumbled. He brightened up at his name being said, his eyes sparkling.

“Say it again.”

“What?”

“My name. Say it again,” he asked, almost pleaded.

“V-Victor?”

“Again.”

“Victor.”

And then Victor laughed, just a short breathless laugh, but it hung in the air like droplets, lodging itself deep in Yuuri’s heart like an arrow.

“I haven’t heard that in a long time,” he sighed, and he smiled at Yuuri, painfully sweet. This was such a contrast to earlier, when he was literally dripping with sin and the promise of hellish pleasure.

“R-right…” Yuuri stuttered out, then cleared his throat. “So…I don’t have lemons, but I could still finish making this pie?”

“What’s pie?” Victor asked. Right. He’s a demon.

“Um, it’s a type of food…do you eat human food?”

“Hm…I haven’t had it in a while, but I’d like to try,” Victor said, tapping a finger on his bottom lip in thought.

“It probably won’t be as good, since I don’t have lemons…but I’ll try my best,” Yuuri said, then took another look at Victor. “And um…I’ll get you some clothes.”

“Why though?”

“It’s distracting!” Yuuri blurted out, turning bright red.

“Alright,” Victor giggled, a sly smile on his face. Yuuri speedwalked to his room, grabbing a hoodie and sweats and praying it would fit on Victor’s body. His very well sculpted, muscular, sexy body –

 _STOP IT_ , Yuuri screamed to himself as he walked out and threw the clothes at Victor.

“Put those on,” he ordered. “I’m going to finish baking this pie.”

“Yes sir,” Victor drawled, and Yuuri felt himself heat up again. Was he discovering he had a daddy kink? Was this really happening?

He shook his head and focused on the pie in front of him, finishing what he started, making just a plain meringue pie with no lemon. After he put it in the oven, he turned to find Victor sitting at his kitchen table, still looking impossibly sexy even in a ratty hoodie and sweats. It must be his demon magic or something, because he looked like a model sitting in the middle of Yuuri’s kitchen.

“Smells good,” Victor murmured, taking a deep breath.

“Hope it also tastes good,” Yuuri laughed weakly.

“I’m sure it will,” Victor reassured, resting his cheek on his hand, looking at Yuuri with a soft smile.

He wasn’t allowed to leave, right? Unless Yuuri gave him his soul. By proxy, doesn’t that mean he’ll have a demon following him for the rest of his life?

 _It might take a while, but I’ll need to get used to this_ , Yuuri thought to himself, looking at Victor regarding the kitchen around him, asking Yuuri about every single thing that he laid his eyes on.

 _I could get used to this_ , Yuuri smiled to himself, as he answered every single question.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this to get thru some writer's block don't judge pls  
> [tumblr](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/) and i also dusted off my [twitter](https://twitter.com/domokunrainboz/) so i'm also quite active on there as well!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i guess we're doing this lmao

“What do you mean you can’t stay here?”

“Like I’ve been _saying_ this entire time,” Victor explained with a slight twitch in his eye, “because you summoned me and we’ve not made a deal, I will be bound to your soul until you willingly exchange it for my services.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to follow me _everywhere_!” Yuuri protested. He’d felt the demon’s presence by his side the entire morning, from when he woke up to when he was about to leave for class. From what he’s read about demons from late-night Wikipedia procrastination sessions, they seem to not need sleep nor food, but he’s not so sure about the food part. He heard rustling in his kitchen various times throughout the night and he didn’t think a raccoon could climb to the tenth floor of an apartment building.

Yuuri was about to leave for class when he realized Victor had been planning to follow him, which was a problem.

“I physically cannot be apart from you,” Victor continued, “Even if I don’t follow you, your soul will cause me to manifest beside you when we’re too far apart. Believe me, I’d _much_ rather stay here, where I can eat those brow-coloured sticks of yours.”

“Brown-coloured sticks?”

“Yes, in the red boxes?”

“YOU’VE BEEN EATING MY POCKY STASH?!” Yuuri screeched, because he’d been saving them up for exam studying sessions. Victor tilted his head in confusion.

“Is that a problem?”

“YES, that is a problem – ugh, you know what just…is there any way you could make yourself, I don’t know, invisible?”

“I’d rather not,” Victor replied, crossing his arms.

“Why not? I can’t just go to class with you walking around like…this.”

“This?” Victor asked, raising an eyebrow. He was dressed in the same hoodie and sweats that Yuuri gave him last night, which wouldn’t look out of place on a university campus, but…

“Uh, well, how do I explain…” Yuuri muttered. “You…don’t look human. Well, I mean, you _do_ , but – “

“I have horns,” Victor finished, and Yuuri nodded. That wasn’t entirely untrue, since the horns would definitely give off red flags to anyone who could see, but there was also the fact that Victor looked like an airbrushed model who stepped out of an underwear ad.

“It’s an easy fix,” he said, uncrossing his arms. “I can change my appearance; there’s no need for me to turn invisible.”

The air around Victor shifted, and it was like a blanket covered him, shrouding his true appearance. His horns disappeared, his hair and eyes losing some of its vividness. The outfit he was wearing also changed, a tan overcoat and jeans replacing it.

He looked more human, but he was still…well.

“I guess that’s…better,” Yuuri sighed, deciding this was probably as good as it’s going to get. Victor looked human, but he knew they were still going to get looks from other people.

Yuuri already knew what they would be thinking: _Why is there a model walking around with a human disaster?_

“Great!” Victor exclaimed happily. “Let’s get going!”

* * *

 

As soon as they stepped into the lecture hall, he could see half the class staring at them.

“Excuse me…” Yuuri mumbled as he shifted past people, making his way to his seat. They grumbled as they moved their backpacks out of the way, but were all too happy to let Victor squeeze through. Yuuri couldn’t blame them; from their angle, they got a perfect view of his ass. His very well sculpted, round firm –

 _Oh for FUCK’S SAKE_ , Yuuri screamed to himself as he fell into his seat, slamming the small table down with more force than usual. Victor sat beside him, looking around the room with wide, child-like eyes, brimming with curiosity.

“Yuuri, where are we?” he whispered, leaning over close to Yuuri’s ear. His breath tickled the side of his face, sending a thrill through Yuuri as his cheeks heated up.

“Uh – well, this is a lecture hall. It’s a class.”

“Oh! Like school?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied. “Except that you pay thousands and thousands of dollars, drown in debt, and then graduate with a degree that may or may not get you a job, which means you will probably be in debt for the rest of your life, and really I have no idea why I’m here – “

“What?” Victor asked, a concerned look on his face.

“Oh…sorry. I was just rambling. Just…stay quiet, don’t ask anything, try not to attract attention.”

“But Yuuri,” Victor began with a sly grin as his eyes scanned the room, “we’re already attracting lots of attention.”

Yuuri tried to survey the lecture hall as inconspicuously as he could. He could already spot ten phone cameras pointed their way, multiple people whispering to each other, and even more pairs of eyes just giving them a questioning look.

 _Jesus Christ_ , he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. _I need some tequila._

The lecture began rather uneventfully, the professor explaining the very easy to understand process and effects of NSAIDs on the body. Yuuri already had a headache trying to memorize everything in his pharmacology lectures, but with Victor’s presence beside him like a neon sign, he found his attention constantly being shifted towards him.

Victor probably had no idea what the professor was talking about, but he looked engrossed, like he was trying to absorb every single detail that was being said. He even asked Yuuri for some paper and a pen, and when Yuuri glanced back a few moments later, it was filled with writing.

Yuuri never pinned Victor down as the curious, thirst-for-learning type, so this revelation was a surprise for him.

“Alright, now here’s a case study for you,” the professor said, displaying the next slide on the presentation. “I want you to discuss with the person next to you which treatments you would give them based on their symptoms.”

Before Yuuri could even think _Oh SHIT_ , every head within their vicinity turned towards their direction.

“Hey there! What’s your name? I’m Sherry – “

“Hey, I’m Ben – “

“I’ve never seen you before, are you in this class or you just sitting in?”

Victor looked expectantly at Yuuri, who needed a moment to process all the questions that were being thrown at them.

“Uh, well, I’m Yuuri,” he started, “and this is Victor. And yeah, he’s just sitting in.”

“Oh! I see,” one of the people said. “So, like, how do you two know each other?”

“We live together,” Victor answered before Yuuri could open his mouth, and everyone’s eyes immediately popped out of their eyes.

“Uh, what he means is that…uh…he’s an exchange student! From…Russia. Yeah, Russia. And he’s just rooming at my place,” Yuuri quickly made up a bullshit lie, not caring whether or not it’s coherent. Thankfully most people bought it, nodding their heads in understanding.

“I didn’t know we had an exchange program…” someone mumbled.

“How did you apply?”

“Do you get to choose your roommate?”

“Are you two dating?”

“Victor, are you single?”

Their voices bombarded Yuuri from every angle, trying to pry into every single detail of their arrangement. Eventually, through a combination of fatigue, annoyance, and the incessant ringing in his head, Yuuri snapped.

“Victor and I have wall-slamming, bed-rocking, hot, filthy sex every night while I handcuff him to the bedframe,” he said flatly. “Now, can we please discuss the case study?”

Everyone fell silent after that, including Victor, who just looked at him with wide eyes.

“So it says here,” Yuuri began, mentally blocking out the last ten minutes of his life, “the patient has pain in their lower abdomen…”

They managed to come to a conclusion, and the rest of the lecture passed with Victor taking notes silently beside Yuuri.

* * *

 

Yuuri was about to relax when he realized his next class was with Phichit.

His old roommate, best friend, and professional blackmailer Phichit Chulanont.

“Hey Yu-“ he began, then stopped when he spotted Victor. An all-too familiar smile stretched across his face, his eyes practically flashing with mischief.

“Why hello there,” he greeted, syrupy sweet. “I don’t think we’ve met before. My name is Phichit.”

“Victor,” he responded, shaking Phichit’s outstretched hand. The three of them sat down in their seats, Phichit’s eyes on Yuuri the entire time.

“So, Victor…how come Yuuri’s never told me about you?”

“We just met,” Victor explained with a smile.

“Ah, I see…recently?”

“Last night.”

“Last night?” Phichit asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, I was at the library last night,” Yuuri started to weave together yet another lie, “and Victor was also working on the same thing? So we just…worked together.”

“Right…” Phichit said, unconvinced. “You sure you didn’t do…other things?”

“Oh, you mean like wall-slamming – “

“BIBLE STUDY SESSION!” Yuuri interrupted with a screech before Victor could finish, _why did Victor even say that?_ “Just good, wholesome, bible study session, no wall-slamming sex, no handcuffing.”

“I didn’t say anything about wall-slamming, handcuffed sex,” Phichit commented, holding back his laughter. Yuuri wanted to die, right then and there, and he’d drag Victor down with him.

Phichit didn’t ask any more questions during the lecture, but Yuuri knew he was going to get a very, _very_ long phone call at the end of the day. The rest of Yuuri’s classes passed by uneventfully, with a few stares here and there, but for the most part Victor didn’t attract any more attention.

As they were walking back to Yuuri’s apartment, Victor asked him a question.

“Yuuri, would you like that?”

“Like what?”

“Wall-slamming, bed-rocking –“

Yuuri nearly tripped over the pavement before he shushed Victor harshly.

“Not so loud!” he hissed. “And no, that was just something stupid I said, it doesn’t mean anything!”

“Are you sure?” Victor asked with a smirk. “I don’t mind.”

The sudden image of Victor handcuffed to the bed while Yuuri rode him until dawn made his face impossibly hot, and he swallowed hard. “You’re just saying that so I’ll have a reason to give you my soul.”

Victor stayed silent at the accusation, staring straight ahead.

“Maybe so.”

The words echoed over and over in Yuuri’s head.

That’s right. Victor wasn’t human, he was a _demon_. He nearly forgot, the entire day he spent with Victor making him seem just like any other human, and he could almost kick himself for being so careless. One wrong move, and he could be giving Victor his soul, placed neatly into his palms like a gift.

 _I need to be careful_ , he thought to himself as they stood in the elevator. _He’s not human, he’s not human, he’s not human…_

“Yuuri, I’m hungry,” Victor whined as they reached the apartment door.

“I thought you didn’t need food?”

Victor gave Yuuri a disbelieving look.

“And _where_ did you hear about this nonsense?”

Yuuri mumbled “Wikipedia” as he moved to unlock his door…only to find that it was already unlocked.

Victor must have sensed his sudden shift in mood, because he frowned as he asked, “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

“Door’s already unlocked,” Yuuri replied quietly, then cautiously twisted the doorknob, opening the door slowly.

When it was fully open, he found Phichit pointing a gun at him, along with three other people.

“Phichit?” Yuuri breathed, feeling his blood run cold.

His eyes flickered over to Victor, then back to Yuuri.

“Step away from the demon, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why im writing this lmao, this will update at random times *finger guns*
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/domokunrainboz/) and [tumblr](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
